


Ballerina on Mars

by BangtanBambi



Series: Ballerina Spirk [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ballerina Spock, Ballet, Dancer Spock, Late Night Writing, Light Angst, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanBambi/pseuds/BangtanBambi
Summary: Something short I wrote about Ballerina Spock
Series: Ballerina Spirk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Ballerina on Mars

Spock had loved music as a child and danced as much as he could. He taught himself ballet, asked Amanda to buy him pointe shoes and a tutu. The night Spock got the items he requested was a night he would never forget. He spent hours in the white pointe shoes and blue tutu, dancing to sweet music that never seemed to stop. But Sarek wasn't happy with Spock. 

"He reads that book you gave him too much, " he would say to Amanda over breakfast. The book was about a ballerina trapped on Mars, dancing all day and night for those who saw. One night his music box stopped playing and he was frozen in time until another young ballerina fixed it. He awoke, dancing with his new friend until the universe collapsed. The ballerinas had died, embracing as the last bittersweet notes played and the world went out with a pop of purple and oranges and twinkling notes of an old music box that has watched the lifespan of the universe 

Spock didn't care what his father thought, he knew his mother cared and loved to watch him dance. Sybok thought it was weird but supported Spock, Michael thought it was fun and would join in sometime. Sarek would mock him for it, for twirling and jumping down the long corridors in his pointe shoes and tutu, for acting so girly. When Spock would hear the mean words he would cry as he danced. Tears staining his face as he pirouetted for hours until he would lay down in front of his mirror and drift asleep. Spock would dream of being the ballerina on Mars, dancing away until his box breaks and a kind ballerina fixes it. They would dance with such grace and elegance it was like they were gods and no one could stop them. To watch the sky filled with bright stars miles away in the arms of your soulmate and watch the galaxy grow. That was Spock's dream. No more sitting on the rooftop alone at night, no more dancing alone, no more being alone. 

The night of Spock's sixteenth birthday, after six years of dancing, he left. With his bags packed he left Vulcan, heading to Earth to study dance. Far, far away from Vulcan and away from Sarek. To earth where he could dance until the universe exploded or until his music box stopped playing with his soul mate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
